


it was just like a song

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, actual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy and Coulson end up being the only ones around the common room on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> A very silly little thing for zauberer_sirin because Christmas can be really hard and Daisy/Phil stuff hopefully serves as a temporary antidote :)

It takes Coulson another five almost-sleepless nights to gather the courage to finally ask her out, and he probably only dares to because they're pretty much the only people left on the base who aren't celebrating Christmas either out and about or on the base. It's not that they aren't acknowledging it – Daisy's wearing a _really cute_ Christmas sweater (he's tried really hard not to smile when looking at it, but it's a really awesome red that makes her radiate and has a tiny little deer on it), and Coulson's spent the past week baking Christmas cookies, so – but somehow, they've ended up around the common room without a party, and without other people to celebrate with.

Daisy's been reading a book for the past hour or so, and Coulson's been pretending to be busy in the kitchen, attempting not to get caught peeking carefully at Daisy while trying his best to decide whether to follow through with his plan to ask her out or not. She seems fine and comfortable enough, reading on the couch on Christmas Eve, with her feet pulled up onto the armrest and a blanket half-wrapped around her. He tinkers with some kitchenware, tidying up a little, then decides to ask her out anyway and rushes to the couch before he's able to think it over once again. Of course, by the time he's left the kitchen, Daisy's changed her position and is now sort of _hanging down the front of the couch_ with her legs hooked onto the back and her hair almost touching the floor (he tries not to find that _exciting_ ).

It makes him smile.  
"Comfortable?"  
She looks up from her book to smirk at him. "Sure."  
"It looks … interesting."  
"Don't tell me you've never read a book upside down."  
"Oh, I have."  
"No kidding!"  
Now it's his turn to smirk. "With the book upside down, though."  
She makes a face, and it looks a little strange because it's the other way around. He's pretty sure it's a pout, though (he knows Daisy's _faces_ ). "That doesn't count. You should try it."  
"Daisy –"  
"No, seriously. Try it."  
He almost sighs, then just proceeds to unbutton the top of his shirt and walks around the couch to hop onto the back part. Before he lets himself bend down backwards, he casts a _do-I-have-to_ look at Daisy, but she obviously nods at him enthusiastically (well, as much as you can nod with your head hanging down a couch seat almost vertically, and he's got to admit it's incredibly cute).  
"Okay."

She almost expects him to stand up again and walk away, but Coulson takes a deep breath and sort of lowers his head until it's pretty much next to hers (it makes his body more or less slide down the couch, and that's a weirdly _fascinating_ thought). As soon as they are side by side, Coulson seems to be blushing, but that might just be gravity.  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah." She hands him the book. "Try it."  
He reads a few lines, then asks sort of matter-of-factly, " _Mansfield Park?_ "  
"Mhm. One of the few books I ever got for Christmas."  
"Is that –"  
"No, it's not my first copy. I had that in a bag that got stolen on the train once."  
"Hm. Sorry."  
"That's fine. The story's still the same."  
They exchange a smile, and Coulson faintly notices it doesn't look weird at all, now that they're _both_ upside down.

"You were going to say something when you came in."  
"No, I –"  
"It was in your walk, Coulson. You looked pretty … _determined_."  
"I was just going to –"  
"– interrupt me?"  
"Yeah. No! Well … yeah."  
"Out with it."  
He hesitates.  
"What happens while you're hanging on the couch, stays … _hanging on the couch_ , I guess."  
He can't prevent the chuckling. "Okay. Fine." He knows she's looking at him very expectantly, but he can't meet her eyes right now. "I was going to … ask you out."  
"Oh, cool, we could grab some beers and pizza, like we did when –"  
"No, I mean – on a date."  
A beat passes, and Coulson can literally feel his heart beat in his throat. Or in his face or whatever.  
"That's … nice."

He turns to look at her, trying really hard not to look disappointed.  
"No, I mean – that's really _nice_ , Coulson. You don't have to do that, though. I'm fine doing nothing on Christmas. I'm used to –"  
"It's not because of Christmas."  
"What?"  
"Not because of Christmas. I've been wanting to ask you out for a while. If that's okay. You can absolutely say no. Not that I _want_ you to say no. Even though that would be fine by me. I wouldn't ask again. Unless you'd _want_ me to do that –"  
"I kind of _want_ to kiss you right now."  
"… Oh."  
"Yeah." Her smile.

He doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't dare to move, but Daisy closes the tiny distance between their faces and kisses him, chaste, lips on lips, then breaks the kiss.  
"Phil, I think we shouldn't –"  
"I'm so sorry –"  
"No, I mean – I can't kiss you while _hanging_. You look like a tomato, and I guess I'm no better."  
He almost wants to cry with relief.  
"Also, I don't know how to make out while – I mean it's. Confusing. Yeah."  
He pulls himself up like an inch. "Should we –"  
"Yeah –"  
Pulling herself up, Daisy removes her legs from the back of the couch, steers them towards the seat, then down onto the floor, Coulson mirroring her.

She rubs her hands against her jeans, suddenly too embarrassed to look at him. "This is awkward."  
"Mhm."  
"Sorry."  
"Do you still want to –?"  
"Do _you_ want to –?"  
"Daisy, God – _yes_." It sounds more intense, more like a sigh than he'd intended, and it's pretty pathetic, but it seems to be what she wanted to hear, because in a moment's time, she's tangled around him, her hand on his neck, her arms around him, her legs also … _around him_ , and she's full-blown _making out_ with him, on the couch, in the (empty, but otherwise still, theoretically, public) common room, on the base.  
It's _glorious_.

Breaking the kiss after what feels like an eternity, she's examining his face.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Examining you. You're blushing."  
He openly smiles at her this time, warmly, directly (it actually makes her clench a little), vaguely gestures at her lips.  
"Air." More gesturing. " _Kissing_."  
"Right." She looks at him so intensely, it's making him picture things one better doesn't imagine while in a public room. "More?"

He nods, pulling her even closer, making her gasp as she straddles him, prompting her to look at him questioningly, but with a very … _promising_ smirk in the corner of her lips, eyebrows raised. "Bed, Phil?," she asks as she's pressing against his groin. It makes him outright _moan_. "Good idea."  
It feels like they're teenagers in love as Daisy checks the corridor, making sure nobody is going to see them sneak into the elevator looking as unprofessional as possible – faces slightly blushing, hair all over the place, clothes not exactly positioned the way they ought to be, and Phil, well … _visibly_ turned on. 

It's an actual challenge not to _continue things_ in the elevator, but they need to make sure the corridor on the next floor is clear, too. The look on Daisy's face as she ushers him into her bunk is so playful, so cheeky, like they're doing something secret and _amazing_ , and it makes him forget everything else, especially when closes the door after them and pushes him against it, making him gasp for breath within seconds.  
The joyous look on her face is priceless. "I accept."  
"… what?"  
"The date. Let's do it." Her smile is incredible. " _Tomorrow_ , though," she adds, and the way she puts emphasis on the word makes his knees go weak with anticipation.  
"You got it," he barely manages to whisper before she pulls him onto her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Excuse the title, I was listening to Adele.


End file.
